


Lose Yourself in my Room and Find Yourself in my Grip

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Louis, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Hair-pulling, In honor of Father's Day, M/M, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slut Shaming, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:23:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1790413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While watching England play in the World Cup Louis goes into heat.</p>
<p>Happy Fathers Day!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lose Yourself in my Room and Find Yourself in my Grip

Louis is exhausted. They just got back to the hotel from the venue and are in his and Harry's suite, because it's the biggest out of the five.

They're all in front of the television watching the World Cup. Harry is sitting on the end of the couch with Louis tucked into his side. Niall is next to Louis with Zayn on the other arm rest, while Liam is sprawled out on the floor.

Louis first notices it when his entire body gets a tingling feeling. He knew his heat was coming, but he thought he had enough time to at least see if England can manage a comeback.

He tries to mentally calculate how much time he has until he is incoherent with need and figures he can last 45 minutes. His heat usually takes awhile to go into full affect. He refoucuses on the game when he hears Liam screaming at the ref to open his eyes. 

 

About 20 minutes later, Louis realizes that his cheeks are flushed and his mind is screaming at him to get himself to the bedroom before he bends over for his alpha in front of his friends.

He tries to fight down the urge to get down on all fours in the middle of the room. He tells himself that he will not let his body force him to do anything and he feels like he has finally gained control of himself when Harry's arm that is draped over his shoulder slides down and his fingertips brush Louis' skin.

Louis lets out a low whine at that and tries to shrink himself into Harry.

At the noise Louis makes, Harry turns to his omega and asks quietly in his ear, "what's wrong babe?" Louis buries his face into Harry's neck and tries to calm himself down by inhaling Harry's scent.

He whimpers quietly in response hoping Harry will get the message and take him to their room only to hold him down while he pounds into the omega until his knot pops. Louis' mouth waters at the thought and he feels his hole beginning to leak as what he has been dreading for the past half hour occurs.

He lets out another whine trying to show Harry his desparation and positions himself in Harry's lap, facing him. He can no longer see the television, but he pushes that thought to the back of his mind as he begins to grind down on his alpha's lap.

Harry lets out a growl and pulls Louis closer as he picks up on the smell of heat Louis is giving off. Everyone turns and looks at the two once they hear Harry's growl, followed by Liam and Zayn's after the alphas pick up on Louis' scent. Harry tries to shield Louis' body from his friends view by wrapping his arms completely around him and placing his head over Louis' as his omega continues to grind into his lap, causing his dick to show interest.

Niall lets out a laugh when he notices the two and says, "you couldn't wait until after the game Tommo?"

He begins to stroke up and down Zayn's arm to try and calm down the alpha. Zayn ends up pulling Niall into his lap, who then turns himself around and kisses him on the cheek. The omega giggles when Zayn noses his neck, trying to focus on him. Louis would glare at him, but he doesn't care about anything more than Harry's cock right now.

 

Liam is trying to keep his attention on the game, but his eyes have gone wild, the smell of Louis making him desperate. Louis just whines as he tries to get his alpha's cock out of his pants as he feels his hole continue to leak, preparing for Harry's knot.

Harry's attention is not on him, though, and that makes him even more needy, so he leans up and whispers against Harry's ear, "I need your knot, Daddy."

That gets Harry's attention. Harry doesn't really want to move his omega, but he thinks that his friends have seen enough, so he lifts Louis and keeps a hand on his bum, while Louis wraps his legs around his mate. Harry can feel the a damp spot from where his hand is holding Louis up.

"We'll be in our room if you need anything," Harry states as he walks them to the door. "But don't need anything," the alpha says darkly. He hears wolf whistles from Niall right before he closes the door to their room.

Louis sucks on his alpha's neck as he grinds against Harry's abs. With his arms linked behind Harry's neck, he threads his fingers through the alpha's hair and yanks to get him to do something to fix the ache he feels.

Harry growls at that and his grip on Louis loosens as he throws him onto the bed. The omega lands on his back and looks up at Harry. Louis' mind is hazy with his heat and he doesn't know exactly what is happening, but he knows that his alpha is not touching him anymore and that's enough for him feel even more desperate, so he reaches his hand down to palm at his crotch.

He feels Harry grab his hand and lean down to whisper in his ear, "None of that sweetheart. I know that you're in heat baby, but you have to wait for Daddy to tell you what to do. No more acting like a desperate slut."

Louis pants and stares back at him. "Please Daddy. I need you," he pleads.

"I know baby and I'm gonna take care of you. You turn into a whore when you're in heat. You'll do anything as long as you get a thick alpha cock in you, isn't that right princess?"

Louis moans at the name and his brain feels like it's fighting through fog. He's used to Harry's teasing, but usually his alpha spares him when he's in heat. Harry's usually as desperate as Louis himself, thanks to the scent the omega gives off begging his alpha to knot and breed him.

"I'm surprised you didn't get on all fours in front of everyone and beg them to knot you," Harry continues. "I bet you would have let all the alphas have a turn with you, wouldn't you?"

Louis can hear what his alpha is saying and he senses that he should reply, but his stare is focused on Harry's jeans, which are keeping him from getting stuffed full of his alpha's cock and he just feels so empty. All he feels is the slick his body is steadily producing, while his alpha looks at him with a stern expression. Harry grabs his chin and forces him to look up at him and says, "Sweetheart, I know it's hard, but you need to answer me when I ask you a question."

"Dadddyy!" Louis drawls out.

He can't take the teasing anymore so he flips over and presents his ass to his alpha, hoping Harry will show some mercy and fuck him already. The sight of Louis leaning forward with just his ass in the air added to the smell of his heat finally spur Harry into action.

He puts a hand on Louis' lower back and his omega keens, because his alpha has finally touched him. Now he just wants him to touch his overheated body while they both are without their clothes.

"You look beautiful, Princess, bent over begging Daddy for his knot," Harry grunts as he slides his hand over Louis' ass, while he pulls down his shorts, then pants. He's on his knees behind Louis, stroking his back. 

"Poor baby needs it so bad, doesn't he?" the alpha continues as he reaches over and pulls off Louis' shirt.

"Yes Daddy I need you so bad!" Louis cries out once he's finally naked in front of his alpha with his ass on display. He knows how messy his thighs are with his slick, but he just moves his ass around to try to get Harry to do _something_.

Louis feels like he's been drugged. He can only think about getting his alpha to knot him as fast as possible.

"I know, sweetheart. A slut like you always needs something." Harry soothes as he finally slides one of his long fingers into Louis. The omega cries out in pleasure and slumps forward onto his elbows. Harry pets his lower back as he pumps the one finger in and out of Louis' hole that is dripping with his need. 

Harry reaches with his hand that is not occupied and takes his shirt off, only removing his finger for a moment to get his arm through the sleeve. Louis whines at the loss of the finger and pushes his ass back to try and get it back in him. 

Harry chuckles and once his shirt is removed he replaces his finger with two and watches as Louis gasps, his face pressed into the sheets. The pillow has a spit stain from where the omega has been panting into it. Louis begins to ride his fingers and Harry stops pumping into just watching the way Louis pushes back with desperation. 

It's so hot watching Louis fall apart on his fingers that he doesn't notice Louis pushing his hips down into the mattress, humping it steadily until he comes with a chocked whimper. 

Harry removes his fingers and sits up from his knees to remove his pants. Louis slumps down into the mattress, laying in his own come. 

"You're a messy little boy, aren't you? Desperate little whore can't even move." Louis turns around and smirks at him over his shoulder, his head a little more clear now that he's gotten off. It takes the edge off of his need. 

 "Daddy likes when I make a mess all over myself," Louis says trying to look innocent, but fails because that cocky smirk is still on his face. 

"You are right about that," Harry states. He's finally as naked as Louis and at the smell of his alpha's arousal, Louis starts to get hard again. 

Harry climbs back onto the bed as Louis gets back on all fours, asking with his body for Harry to continue. Harry returns with three fingers and Louis arches his back, his body covered in sweat. Harry pumps his fingers, while spreading them, trying to get Louis ready for his knot. 

Louis starts to slump forward onto his elbows again, so Harry grabs a fistful of his hair pulling him up so he's on his knees in front of Harry. The alpha is still fucking Louis with his three fingers. 

"Are you ready for Daddy's knot, baby?" Harry asks sweetly.

 "Yessss Daddy, _please_ fill me up with your cock!" Louis begs. He's beginning to feel the frantic need to get off again. And cants his hips forward, but he only hits air 

Harry keeps thrusting his fingers into his omega, building him up to an orgasm before he knots him. 

 

 

"Yeah you know how good I give it to you, don't you baby?" Harry growls in his omega's ear. "You're all mine. You're mine to play with and mine to decide when you come," Harry continues when he jabs his fingers into Louis. The alpha's fingers find his spot and he tries to aim for it with each thrust. "Are you gonna come again for me babe?" He asks just as his fingers hit his mate's prostate dead on, causing Louis to come again. 

Louis cries out in ecstasy as he comes surprising himself. Louis feels relived, but he what he really wants is still being withheld. 

"Good boy," Harry tells him as he lowers his omega down and finally releases his hair. Harry withdrawals his fingers and places them in front of Louis' face. The omega knows what to do and sucks them into his mouth, moaning at the taste of his own slick. Harry fucks the fingers into Louis' mouth for a bit until he's satisfied with how clean they are and removes them.

Louis feels exhausted, but he knows that Harry is happy with him and the omega part of him fills with happiness. 

"You've been so good, Daddy's finally going to give you what you want," Harry says, his tone sounds so pleased that Louis turns to him with a dopey smile on his face and just gazes up at him. 

"Alright babe, flip over for me," Harry tells him. Louis obeys him, having slight trouble moving his tired body, but he knows his heat won't be satisfied until his alpha's cock is locked into his body, filling him up. 

"That's good Sweetheart." Harry takes Louis' legs and positions them around his waist as he guides his cock into his omega's waiting body. Louis smiles up at his alpha and Harry can't help but grin down at his mate. His heart fills with love for his boy as he finally, _finally_ thrusts into the omega. 

"Oh my _god!_ " Louis shouts out. He arches his back as Harry slowly enters him. Harry steadily feeds his cock into his Louis' hole and finally bottoms out.

"You like that baby? You're such a slut for my cock, aren't you?" Harry grunts as he begins to thrust into his mate.

"Yes, oh my _god! Harry_! Please, Daddy, fuck me!" Louis shouts out as he tries to fuck down on Harry's cock faster. 

"That's what I'm doing," Harry grunts out as his thrusts gain speed. He reaches one hand onto the headboard as he begins to pound into his omega, the bed banging into the wall with the force of Harry's movements. 

"Oh my god! Daddy! Don't stop! Please knot me!" Louis screams out, he's finally getting what he's needed for hours, his alpha towering over him filling him up. Louis looks up at Harry dazedly. His forehead is covered in sweat and one of his arms is gripping the headboard above him, his biceps bulging out. 

His other hand is reached back, holding Louis' thigh against his waist. The grip is tight, his fingertips indenting in Louis' thick thigh.

"Daddy I'm gonna come! Please can I come?" the omega screams out. "Yeah, babe come on my cock like a good boy," Harry tells him. 

At that Louis spurts onto his stomach, his dick releasing ropes of come across it. Feeling Louis tighten around his cock, Harry lowers himself and changes the angle as he continues to pound into Louis, chasing his orgasm. Harry places his hands behind Louis' head as he lowers his face down to his omega's neck. 

Louis is in bliss. He barely feels Harry as he finally comes telling him, "I'm gonna knot you, baby. I'm gonna knock you up. I'm gonna fuck you until you can't move!" Harry grunts out until his knot finally pops, locking them into place. Louis moans out incoherently as he feels the swell of his alpha's knot.

Harry drops down to his elbows and kisses Louis. He brings one of his hands to stroke Louis' thigh then it wanders to where they're linked together.

Louis grunts and bats his hand away.

Harry ignores him and just keeps his fingertips around his rim. Louis sighs out as Harry's come keeps pumping into him.

"How do you feel babe?" Harry asks as he finally relents and puts his hand back on Louis' thigh.

"Mmmm I feel perfect. Thank you," he replies as he sighs again.

"Mmmm I'm glad," Harry states and leans down to kiss Louis again.

They stay locked together until Harry's knot finally goes down and he pulls out of his omega.

Harry arranges them so he's spooning his mate, kissing his face while beginning to doze off. He intends to get some sleep before Louis gets needy again.

He's almost asleep when Louis whispers, "you know I'm on suppressants right?"

"Hmmmm yeah babe I know." Harry mumbles.

"That means I can't get pregnant, Harry." Louis says a little louder, trying to get his alpha's attention.

"I know that too babe."

"It's just you said you wanted to knock me up," Louis says worriedly.

"Lou, I said that while I was coming, I believe you were praying to god when you were coming."

"Shut up. I just wanted to make sure you knew," Louis replies.

"I know that. We've got our futures planned and I'm perfectly happy how we are right now. Now stop worrying and get some sleep before you are begging for my knot again."

"Okay. Love you," Louis says happily as he nestles further into Harry's embrace.

"Love you too," Harry mumbles as his arm moves to rest above Louis' stomach.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is in honor of Father's Day. I wrote this at work, so I didn't fall asleep during the morning shift. I also just want to say that I hate the words slut and whore. I find them sexist and I think that everyone is allowed to enjoy sex and should never be ashamed of it. With that being said, that shit turns me on, so I put it in my story. Oh and title is from Lost by Chance the Rapper ft. No Name Gypsy.


End file.
